


Executing Redheads

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [31]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, Bestiality, Cut-in-half, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Hanging, Heart removal, Snuff, garroting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A few of recurring red-haired characters get executed publiclyCherche is garrotedMinerva is fucked by her wyvern, then her head is bitten offHinoka gets hangedSakura gets her hands&feet cut off, then cut in two and the waist, then her heart is ripped out
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Executing Redheads

Kiran sighed while looking at the results of the search for the people who killed Micaiah. Anna had no troubles finding the culprits, but he wasn’t too happy to see Hinoka among them. He already warned her about killing other heroines carelessly once. Even if she had no way of knowing that he liked Micaiah, there was still no way he would forgive killing her. No matter her battle prowess or the fact that she killed Veronica, Kiran couldn’t let her live after this. After she was brought to him - along with Minerva and Cherche, who helped her with the kill - Kiran made it clear to them that they were all going to die. Even so, Hinoka couldn’t focus on what he was saying at all. All through his speech, Hinoka found herself staring at his handsome face. Why did she found his lips to be so enticing, even as sentenced her to death? She barely even listened to him, imagining how would it feel to have these lips brushing against her. His hands, brushing against her small breasts… Oh, what wouldn’t she do to feel them one time! The Hoshidian princess continued to fantasize about the summoner, but kept herself from rubbing her pussy for now.

“However, killing you three now won’t do it. I want to execute you all publicly - but it’s already too late for it today. You shall all die the first thing tomorrow morning. Take them away!” Kiran’s final words for the day left Hinoka feeling both disappointed and even more aroused. The knowledge that her life would end soon left her feeling more alive than usual. As she was lead towards the castle’s prison, she rubbed her legs together, enjoying the pleasure she was getting. That made her miss the angry stares both Cherche and Minerva were sending her - both wyvern riders weren’t too happy that Hinoka’s actions led to all three of them being sentenced to death.  
“How… How could I have been such a fool?” Minerva silently cursed her lack of judgement in her mind. This Hinoka was not her lover reincarnated; she should have never believed that. Instead, she should have just stayed with Cherche… The two of them could have been happy together... But now, they would just die, instead…  
Minerva’s regret was nothing compared to the burning fury Cherche was feeling. Because of that red-haired bitch, all three of them were going to die! If only she had never showed up and stole Minerva away from her! If this hadn’t happened, Cherche was sure she’d be able to get Minerva back to her - but now her efforts were cut short. The Valmese girl already had to deal with the death of one lover in the past - back then, Minerva helped her get back on her feet. She should have supported her better when this Hinoka appeared - or just deny helping her kill. But Cherche enjoyed the thrill of killing, too - and the idea of indulging in pleasure as girls died on her throbbing cock was too hard to resist. Now, she was going to pay for that… But it was Hinoka who was at fault here! Not her! She should have been the only one to die! Minerva tried to vent her rage as they reached the cell, slamming her fist against the wall, then she saw that all three of them were led into the same cell. The reason for her rage was in one cell together with her - meaning she could make her suffer now. Yes, she should pay her back for all the pain she had caused her: first stealing Minerva away from her, and now making the three of them die. She laughed sadistically, knowing she had just the perfect tool for that - Tharja’s old curse would help her one final time before the execution.

Cherche turned towards Hinoka, who was now openly rubbing herself in her corner of their cell. However, as she was about to approach her, Minerva’s warm hand clamped down on her shoulder. Cherche stopped, and let Minerva pull her closer to her. As their lips connected, most of Cherche’s earlier rage quickly dissipated. She shouldn’t she spending her final hours to make use of her hatred. Instead, she should spend them with her beloved - especially that it seemed she finally fully snapped out of her blind love for this new Hinoka. Pulled into her lover’s embrace, her long, throbbing cock was soon buried up Minerva’s snatch as the pair cuddled together, parts of their armors removed to allow for easy access to the other’s private parts.

Hinoka watched them for a while with moderate interest. She had no use for them now, so instead she just kept to herself while thinking. Both of her sisters featured prominently in her thoughts, but somewhat surprisingly Hinoka noticed that the summoner also kept appearing there. While her two sisters from her world were not a surprise - she loved them more than anything, after all - but why was Kiran also showing up there? Was there more to all her fantasizing about him recently than just lust? That wasn’t something Hinoka wanted to consider, so she chased the man away from her thoughts and reflected on her time in Askr. She stole a few glances at the two wyvern riders going at it, jealous of the love she saw in them. That was the love she and Corrin once had - before that white-haired bitch killed her. After that, she was too consumed by her desire for revenge to think about that again… Or was she? There were numerous other Corrins she could have approached afterwards… Even if her Corrin was gone, any single one of them would definitely reciprocate her unconditional love. But Hinoka realized she didn’t want that then - she just wanted to satisfy her lust for blood. Well, now she got her revenge… But for some reason, her mind would still rather see Corrin swing at the end of a noose than have her respond to her kisses.

Hinoka laughed when she realized this. Had she really changed so much in such a short time, that now she wanted to even use Corrin for pleasure? But as her body responded to the vivid fantasy her mind had created, the redhead understood she really did. Oh, it’s not like she’d get the chance to do so anyways, she reasoned. If this sight was to make her cum again and again, then she’d definitely enjoy it during her final hours. And so, Hinoka completely lost herself in her fantasies - enough to completely miss what was happening at the other side of the cell.

Minerva moaned excitedly as she bounced on Cherche’s cock, enjoying the feeling of it filling her up again. Staring into her gentle red eyes, she happily saw the strong love coming from them. She was filled with desire to protect the other woman as she felt her slam against her cervix with the tip of her futa dick. But there was no avoiding the harsh reality: they were both going to die. Minerva recalled a few public executions the summoner had held in the past. While telling how they were going to die was impossible, one thing was certain - they were definitely going to be naked when they did that. Was she ready to face a public humiliation like that? Even if having her sister see her while die naked like that worried her, she got so used to these kinds of deaths during her time in Askr that she felt this wouldn’t be an issue for her. But Cherche… She knew that the girl was still very self-conscious about her futa dick. Being forced to show that she had it before dying might hurt Cherche even more than simply dying… Minerva ran one hand against Cherche’s face, adjusting her white headband, and her hands joined over Cherche’s throat. She had to kill her now to save her from that humiliation.  
Feeling Minerva’s hands take her breath away, Cherche moved on the bunk they were on. She gave her a questioning look, but all she saw in Minerva’s eyes was her love. She wasn’t sure why the Macedonian girl decided to strangle her, but she decided to let her do it and just enjoy herself through that. Her hips picked up the pace even as the pain caused lack of air slowly started to spread across her entire body. If anything, it only made her rigid prick even harder as she tried to come before the asphyxiation got to her.

Seeing Cherche’s face go redder than her hair was pretty hot, Minerva admitted to herself. Even if killing the Valmese woman filled her with sadness, she couldn’t deny that it also did wonders for how good their sex felt. Feeling her legs kicking out of control as she lost control over them, and the way the veins in Cherche’s neck were pulsating against her fingers, and also her barely open lips, all that helped Minerva get very close to her orgasm. Cherche’s face was showing her that the girl was still in pleasure, and as she felt her semen shooting inside her she had the confirmation that Cherche, too, enjoyed it. That put her mind at ease, and within a few more pumps on Cherche’s pulsating cock she reached her own edge. Just a few more times, and she’d be able to come! Minerva’s lips opened in anticipation, and she squeezed Cherche’s throat even harder than before. Another moan escaped Minerva’s lips as she slid onto Cherche’s cock again, only to be violently interrupted.

A few rough hands pulled her off Cherche’s body, her hands peeled from her neck as she desperately hold on to them. She looked to the side, and saw that the door to their cell was open. Restraining her now were a few Askrian prison guards, while a fourth one was examining Cherche - the girl went limp on the bed after her last squeeze.

“Taking Lord Kiran’s entertainment from him is something that you cannot do. You all have to be alive for tomorrow, slut.” The man examining Cherche moved back and gave the others a thumbs up. “It seems we managed to stop you from killing your girlfriend. We’re not going to let you close to her again after this. Don’t worry, though - if you’re hungry for a cock, we’re all more than happy to provide you that.” As the soldier’s laughter filled her ears, Minerva felt his cock slide inside her. Even if it couldn’t compare to Cherche’s, Minerva was so close that after only a few thrusts she came against her will. Her dignity taken away from her, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Even the most basic right - to choose the moment of their deaths - had been taken away from them now. One final ray of hope was that Cherche’s unconscious body seemed to be left alone for now - but even that soon disappeared as a female Askrian guard appeared and quickly began riding Cherche’s everhard cock. Crying bitter tears as soldier after soldier raped her, she wasn’t able to get even a moment of sleep during that night.

The next day, the three redheads were escorted to the main hall by the soldiers. Minerva’s cunt felt sore from all the cocks she received during the night - most of the soldier’s attention focused on her. Still, all three of them were pretty exhausted when they reached it. Kiran was already waiting for them there, and the room was filled with heroes. To Minerva’s regret, she managed to catch a glimpse of Maria there. Holding hands with Cherche, she was able to tell just how nervous the woman was. She didn’t care for Hinoka that much now, but she still looked at the Hoshidian princess. Her eyes were fixed on the summoner… and was that a longing gaze? Whatever she was feeling, she wouldn’t be able to do so for long, Minerva commented mentally with some spite.

Behind Kiran, they could make out a garrote and a single noose - but no sign for how the third of them would die. After they ascended the stairs, three pairs of orange eyes locked onto the two deadly contraptions. Seeing the instruments of their death was very fascinating for all of them. They stood motionless, taken aback by the sight, until Kiran’s voice snapped them out of it.  
“You all should know what to do. Take these clothes off!”  
Minerva started to work on removing her dark red leather bodysuit. Her armor was already gone, as she took it off before she and Cherche started enjoying each other last night - and didn’t get a chance to put it back on. Her clothes were already torn anyways, with the guards removing them to see more of her body. Her pants were mostly intact since she took them off back then, but as the red piece of cloth that covered her chest disappeared, her breasts were uncovered before she removed the upper part of her clothing. She could verily feel her nipples harden as the rough leather rubbed against then when she pulled it down her body, having undone the straps that held it in place. She quickly pulled it all down her legs, hardened by her time as a knight. Fully naked save for the headband that covered her forehead, she tried to stand calmly while waiting for the others to join her in being naked.

Cherche slowly forced two hands under the bottom flap of her shirt. Removing the belt that kept the gray pieces of cloth that hugged her legs in place, she let it slide free - and it slowly fell off, starting at her ass. Her armor was already gone, so once her legs were uncovered, all that remained was her backless shirt. Cherche’s hands began to shake as she started to work on removing it. She closed her eyes as she grabbed the hem again, and pulled it upwards - revealing her magical cock to all the spectators. She blushed heavily as she heard the babble of the onlookers pick up, fully aware what caused it. She quickly pulled it up her chest and over her head, leaving average chest exposed to all - but she knew that her always erect member was a far more memorable feature.

Hinoka’s moved her legs up one at a time, turning towards the summoner and trying to show how wet her pussy was to him while she did while taking her shoes off. Her hands massaged her powerful, thick thighs as she undid the suspenders keeping her socks in place, letting the stretched white cloth slice down her legs. Then, as her golden-white pauldrons and arm-guards were already taken away, she moved on to her dress. Untying the knots that held it together, she then tugged the two parts open, revealing her chest. Her small breasts were quickly uncovered, her heart fluttering when she saw Kiran sizing them up, waiting for any reaction from him. Was he disappointed with them? Taking his slightly amused smile as reassurance, she let go of the dress, and let it slide off her body - shaking her hips a bit to move the dress past them. Her pinkish slit was then revealed, and she turned towards Kiran again - searching for any emotion towards her in his eyes. Why was she doing this? She wasn’t sure…

Once all three of them were nude, Kiran spoke again: “Cherche - go and sit down at the garrote.” Cherche squeezed Minerva’s hand one final time, then slowly walked where she was directed to, and placed her buttocks on the seat. Her dick swayed to the side as she did, and she placed one hand over it to keep it steady. As Kiran watched her do that, he felt somewhat sentimental - and decided to let Minerva please the girl one final time.  
“Minerva, you can suck her off now if you want.” The princess of Macedon stood motionless for a moment. Should she accept this offer? Oh, dignity be damned. She wanted to do it! Walking up to Cherche, Minerva got to her knees. Taking Cherche’s entire length inside her mouth was not a task she was up to, but her lips still closed over the tip. Her tongue licked the shaft that had filled her up so many times, and her eyes flicked upwards to stare at Cherche’s face. The sad look she was giving her at first quickly turned into pleasure as she began to ran her hands up and down Cherche’s cock. Very soon, her mouth filled covered in Cherche’s semen as the woman came inside it - with some of her semen leaking free out of it and running down Minerva’s pointy chin.

Once she was finished, a group of soldiers approached them. Leading them was a white-haired woman wearing a very revealing low-cut black dress. The woman blew a kiss towards Kiran, then took a spot behind the garrote - her breasts squashed against it, making it seem as if they were about to slip free. The soldiers had to drag Minerva away from Cherche, and led her towards an open spot on the platform - just near the very front of it. Spreading the naked woman on the ground, they tied her up in a cross position. She wondered, what that meant for her, until she saw the soldiers leading her wyvern in. They couldn’t possibly… No! They couldn’t! Minerva tried to break free out of her restraints when she realized what was about to happen, but they were too strong for her to tear through, so she just trashed on the ground as her mount approached her.

Kiran ignored the kiss Aversa send towards him. Her seductive behaviour didn’t do much for him now - but when she first appeared, she managed to secure herself a spot as an executioner with it. A job that she very much enjoyed, it seemed. She eagerly grabbed the loop of the garrote and put it over Cherche’s neck. She didn’t know much about the woman, but Cherche did recognize her. She remembered that the woman was a very powerful dark mage - and one serving Grima, as well! Why was she even here? These thoughts were quickly chased away from her mind as Aversa began to tighten the rope around her neck.

If Minerva’s hands were sensual and personal, this way of dying was the exact opposite. The rough rope quickly dug into her skin with no concern for the pain she was feeling. Aversa was standing behind her, so Cherche was unable to tell what the woman was thinking. And so, she didn’t know that Aversa was massaging her clit with one hand, strangling her using just the other one. Her pleasure as Minerva rode her cock took her mind off the pain the last time, but this time there was nothing to distract her from it. The pressure rising up in her lungs quickly began to consume her entire body, her legs kicking again as she shook against the rope closed over her throat. Her hands briefly went towards it, but as they were unable to tear through it, she let go of it. Her face turned red again. Her rigid cock moved from one side to another as she moved on the chair, going stiffer and stiffer as she lost control over more and more parts of her body. Her tongue lulled free from her open face, drool running down it and falling onto the seat.

Aversa’s moans began to reach her from behind, but Cherche couldn’t think much of it. Instead, her thoughts went towards her lovers. Tiki… She too died strangled, on that fateful day when Tharja cursed her. She was going to join her soon. Glancing over to where the soldiers took Minerva, she couldn’t see her - her body was obstructed by her mount. “Minerva… I’ll wait for you…” She thought fondly of the other woman as her body was shaken with a powerful twitch. Her eyes started moving on their own - one rolled to the back of her skull, but the other moved down. It let her see that her cock was spurting semen again. Was her near-dead state enough to make her cum? Or was it because of the curse that created that organ in the first place? These was the last thought that crossed Cherche’s mind as she finally went limp against the garrote - just in time for Aversa to reach her orgasm as well.

Hinoka watched Cherche die with little interest. Currently, she was waiting for her own turn, as the summoner didn’t give out any orders for her death yet. So instead, she just stared at him, creeping closer towards him every few moments. Once she reached him, he looked at her with some curiosity - and Hinoka wondered again, why was she doing this. Confused at her feelings, she still reached into his robes and tugged his erection out. Even if she wasn’t that skilled in that, she still proceeded to give him a handjob as they watched Minerva’s death slowly unfold before them.

Minerva looked up with horror as her wyvern stopped in front of her body. Looking to the side, she could see a cleric working to cast a spell on it. Even if Minerva hadn’t seen a Berserk staff before, as the wyvern suddenly started moving violently it gave her a clear idea what the spell did. Her eyes were transfixed at the gigantic phallus she could see under her wyvern’s belly. She never thought about it before, but suddenly the fact that she rode a male wyvern became very relevant. She shivered as she watched the monstrous, curved dick grow even bigger. It was thicker than her leg! There was no way it could fit! She was repulsed when she felt the monster’s precum leak onto her stomach. The redhead could only watch as a few soldiers approached carefully and angled the monster’s cock downwards - straight towards her snatch. She screamed in pain when the drake suddenly shoved forward, its barbed cock forcing it way inside her.

The sheer size of it stretched her pussy to its limits straight away. But that was not the only cause of the mind-breaking pain coming from her crotch. The barbs located on the sides of it easily cut through the very sensitive walls of her vagina, leaving them covered in deep bleeding wounds after just one shove. She howled in pain when the wyvern pushed deeper in, the enormous prick delivering more gashes to her folds. Her cervix was no barrier for the monster she once considered a friend. Her womb was stretched to its limits and beyond within seconds. The massive bulge in her belly let her see just how far deep the wyvern had reached already - and Minerva shook in fear, thinking of what was yet to come.

The wyvern pounded her without any mercy, and with each slam the bulge in her stomach was forced a little more upwards. She could feel her skin stretching as her insides were moved around, but there were limits to how far it could go. With a terrible pain coursing through her body as it did, the wyvern’s cock tore through the outer walls of her stomach, sliding free while throwing blood and pieces of her skin up up in the air. Pieces of it even fell onto the heroes watching the execution from below. What remained of her stomach revolted when she saw the tattered remains of her womb on the tip of the flier’s cock. With blood gushing freely out of the huge hole, Minerva found some hope in the thought that she’d bleed out soon and the pain would stop then.

But before that happened, she had to endure the wyvern’s prick for some more time. The cuts left her vagina in shreds, and with each thrust the monster did a new round of pain hit her. But even a tamed monster like that couldn’t last forever. and so, her upper body was covered in the wyvern’s semen as it spurted huge white globs of it all over her. Her breasts were soaked with it, and Cherche’s semen on her face was mixed with the wyvern’s as well. If she still had energy, Minerva would have thrown up as the feeling was incredibly unpleasant - but as she was now, she simply had to take it.

Her wyvern pulled out, the monstrous cock giving her a few final cuts on the way out. It seemed that the monster’s lust was sated for now. Minerva hoped to die in peace now… And her hopes were brutally destroyed as pain exploded in her neck. Fresh tears flashed in her eyes as she saw her wyvern's snout clamping down on her throat. Its sharp teeth easily bit through it. Jerking its head up and howling triumphantly, the wyvern tore her head from the rest of her body. Throwing it up in the air, for a moment, Minerva felt as if she was flying before the wyvern caught her head in its mouth. Travelling down the wyvern’s gullet, Minerva’s head died while unable to form any articulate thoughts. 

The monster continued to nibble on Minerva’s corpse for some more time, until nothing remained of it. Even if Hinoka didn’t feel anything for the woman, seeing this awakened more heat in her loins. After making Kiran come once, she licked his semen off her hands, and tried to kiss him, but the summoner pushed her away. And so, she stood alone while watching Minerva’s final moments, she was finally able to figure out feelings towards him - both her lust and her love. But it seemed Kiran didn’t want them… So when Minerva’s life finished, she walked on towards the noose. It was obvious that it was waiting for her. Her lips twitched for a moment when she realized that. Last night, she fantasized about Corrin hanging - and now it was her turn to swing like that… The short-haired girl couldn’t help but be amused at that as she stopped right in front of the tantalizing piece of rope.

The pegasus rider waited underneath it, very aware of just how wet the sight was making her, until Kiran approached her again. He stopped behind her, and his hands reached for the noose. He put it around her neck, then tightened it so that she wouldn’t fall out. Once he did that, his hands stayed on her neck for a moment, and he ran one down her back. Maybe he was having second thoughts about this? Hinoka shivered under his touch, and reached for his hand with one of hers. Guiding it in between her legs, Hinoka moaned as she felt his fingers enter her cunt. Her hips moved down on their own, taking more of the summoner’s fingers inside her and leaking her juices all over them. 

Kiran continued to finger her for a few more moments, but he managed to stop himself before Hinoka reached her orgasm. He tried to back out, to pull the lever and make Hinoka drop already - to get rid of thoughts that were forming in his head, thoughts telling him to spare the woman. However, as he tried to go away, Hinoka turned around and looked at him, lust and love burning in her orange eyes.  
“Please, make love to me!” She cried out to him, desperately trying to convey her feelings. “I… I’ve been thinking recently… and I want to spend my days with you!” Even if her voice was quiet, the intensity of it was enough to make Kiran stop again. He looked deep into Hinoka’s eyes, only to see what could only be love in them. He fucked countless women here already, so there was nothing wrong in granting her request, right? And yet, as his cock slid into her very self-lubricated hole, her words continued to bounce within his head.

Hinoka groaned as she felt Kiran push his cock into her vagina. She finally got her wish! She ground against him with her hips, her pussy clenching hard on his cock as she gave in to her arousal. Her strong legs were now as weak as twigs, numb because of all the pleasure filling her mind. With her hands, she stimulated her small tits, her fingers playing with her erect nipples. Kiran held on to her by her slim waist, keeping her mostly steadily as he took her. The lewdest expression was stuck to her face the entire time, her mouth agape and her cheeks flushed. Her love juices flooded down her thighs, Hinoka quickly coming once and doing her best to work up to another orgasm. But she wasn’t able to - as she felt Kiran’s seed shooting deep into her womb, the summoner slowly moved back and opened the trapdoor. The ground escaped from under her feet, and she reached out towards Kiran again. Any last words she might have wanted to say were cut off as the noose began to crush her neck, with only whooshes leaving her still parted lips.

Kiran watched her from behind as she fell, her body jerking wildly on the noose almost immediately. And yet, seeing her bounce on the noose like that wasn’t as satisfying to him as he thought it would be. He watched on, deep in thought, as Hinoka continued to swing. Some of her pain showed up on Hinoka’s face, but the woman was mostly frustrated that she was unable to come a second time. The rope digging into her neck wasn’t nearly as important to her. Even as the pressure in her lungs slowly increased, whatever air that still remained there quickly used up, the arousal still stayed with her. One of her hands brushed against her clit, and she kicked out with both her legs in response to the stimulation. She fondled her most sensitive piece of flesh between two fingers. A moan barely escaped her ajar lips, mostly muffled by the rope that closed her throat.

Fine! If Kiran wasn’t going to grant her the final release she wanted, she’d do this herself! Paying no mind to the pain slowly growing in her lungs, Hinoka rubbed her legs thighs together while opening her pussy up with one hand. The pussy juices on her legs were joined by Kiran’s semen as it leaked out of her spread hole. The fingers of her other hand entered it soon, and the Hoshidian princess proceeded to finger herself while hanging - paying no mind to the gathered group of heroes who were all watching her. Kiran’s thrusts from earlier left her already halfway there, and so it didn’t take her long before she reached her second orgasm with the noose wrapped around her neck. Her pleasure-filled brain blocked out most of the pain that she should be feeling, but there was no helping the toll the lack of air was taking on her body.

Her face, still perversely distorted, was now quickly turning darker and darker shades of red. Her eyes bulged, nearly coming out of their sockets, as the first jolt of pain pierced through the orgasmic shields in her mind. This was it. She really was going to die here… Well, at least she got to have her revenge on Micaiah before this… Her lips moved into a sadistic smile. Yes, she hurt that bitch good! And yet… As her small breasts swayed with her body twitching in the noose, Hinoka couldn’t help but feel some regret in her heart. Since that fight where she ravaged Veronica’s body with her spear, she had been able to enjoy each next killing unlike ever before... And she definitely wished she would be able to do more of it!

Her legs, at first motionless and numb after her orgasm, were now kicking away madly at the air, with no chance of ever finding any steady ground. Her snatch, so wet and eager for touch just moments before, now just clenched hard in random spasms. Her urethra opened up as she let go of her bladder, and a streak of piss emerged from between her strong thighs. Her entire body tensed up as the pain in her lungs reached the peak, going into a series of powerful jolts. As her tongue lolled free from her mouth, her mind flickering out and in of consciousness, and her body almost completely out of her control, Hinoka looked at Kiran again. Even at the brink of death that he caused, her weakened heart still stuttered when she saw the hooded man. She… She truly came to love him… Her mind barely registered the movement in front of her, her consciousness slipping away.

Kiran was very confused as to what he was doing as he grabbed one of the extra blades set aside for the other executions that took place there. He approached the hanging form of Hinoka. The girl was in the final stages of her hanging, just barely clinging on to her life. As her eyes went blank, he sliced with the sword - through the rope just above her head. Cutting through it easily, he caught Hinoka’s body as it was to fall under the stage. He laid her down on the wooden boards, staring at her unconscious form again. Her chest was still moving, but just barely. Kiran knew that she’d succumb to the lack of air anyways in a few more moments. Why did he cut her down? What made her different from all the other heroines whose lives he had taken? Did her parting words really resonate with him that much, that he decided to save her? And what these words held… Would she make for a good replacement for Lyn? Her death surely played a part in his decision now - the recent loneliness he had been feeling was so hard to endure! But would she make a good partner for him? He had to test her first - and if that didn’t work out, then she’d hang again - this time, to the death.

As Kiran came to that conclusion, Hinoka’s body moved on the ground. She was still blacked out - her body began coughing as her lungs started to draw air in again. But the damage done by the hanging was still there - Hinoka needed healing magic immediately. Of course, there were countless healers in the room now - he just needed to single one out. He looked at the sea of heroes who had gathered there, and saw a teary-eyes girl holding a dagger. Her hair was just a bit brighter than Hinoka’s, more of a pink than red really. She wore a white-and-pink dress, and the over her hair she wore a headband with cat ears. Looking at her face, Kiran vaguely recalled killing one version of her before… Her name was Sakura - and she was Hinoka’s sister. The younger Hoshidian princess was a priestess - meaning she would be able to heal her big sister. And she also made for a perfect test for Hinoka - if she put so much effort into getting back at the woman who wasn’t even the one who killed her sister, would she kill her other sister if he told her to do it?

“I changed my mind. You all shouldn’t expect that to be something I do often, though.” As his voice bounced off the walls of the room, reaching all the heroes there, they all began discussing it. Hinoka’s words were too quiet for the heroes to hear, so Kiran’s actions came out of the blue for them. But then again, no one could predict how the summoner would act anyways. Fjorm chuckled as she heard that. If him fucking the girl made him spare her, the Nilf princess was sure that it wouldn’t last for long. And once he got bored of the redhead and inevitably snuffed her, she’d finally have her chance to get closer to him. Lyn’s words successfully discouraged her from pursuing him when she was alive, and Fjorm had only just learned of the Sacean girl’s death. Her body and soul already belonged to Kiran… Fjorm couldn’t wait for the moment when she’d make him hers as well. Looking all around, she could see all the heroes slowly preparing to leave and discussing the unexpected outcome of the execution. She paid no mind to them. All that mattered to her was Kiran, her sister and getting revenge on the bastard who invaded her home - and she was sure that when she’d get Kiran to fall for her, Surtr’s demise would follow soon after as she’d lead the forces to crush him herself. Smiling at her thoughts, Fjorm also prepared to leave.

Kiran watched with some discontent as the heroes prepared to leave. With the clutter of voices growing louder, he had to raise his voice as well. “Sakura, please come here and heal your sister!” He called out while looking directly at the cat-costumed girl. Sakura froze immediately, not sure if he was talking about her. Turning around to face the stage again, she saw Kiran looking directly at her. All around, she could see the other hers breathing out sighs of relief. Being the object of the summoner’s attention was far too dangerous. And, even as she approached one of them and borrowed her staff, Sakura couldn’t feel anything but excitement. She had become more than friends with a Hana from another world recently, but just before coming here she had learned that that Hana had been killed. So if the summoner killed her now, then maybe they’d be reunited? Sakura’s heart fluttered at the thought, and so she eagerly walked towards the stage - almost not noticing the stares she was getting from the heroes who decided to stay and watch what was about to happen. She blushed as she felt their stares linger on her cute butt - accented by her outfit’s two tails and her pink skirt that barely covered it. However, that didn’t discourage her, and she walked onto the stage, staff in hand.

Getting closer to Hinoka, she couldn’t help but stare at her sister’s nude body. The noose was still around her neck, but beneath it she could see the red marks that it left as it dug deep into her skin. Hinoka’s gaping cunt, wet with her juices and piss, was quite a repulsive thing to see… And yet Sakura couldn’t keep her eyes off it. It seemed so different from her own virgin slit… She shook her head to clear it from these thoughts, then lifted the staff. Even if the the long pieces of cloth extending from her sleeves made it harder for usual for her to use it properly, as she put her mind to it the Hoshidian priestess was able to channel the magic through it. A gentle light enveloped Hinoka’s body, healing her internal wounds caused by the hanging. She stood motionless over it, not really knowing if she was allowed to leave, as she and Kiran waited for Hinoka to come to.  
“Give me your dagger.” Kiran ordered her while they were waiting. She just nodded and slowly walked closer to him while taking the weapon out of its sheath. She first used a paddle as her weapon - it worked surprisingly well against enemy mages - but she had also been gifted a regular dagger as well to defend herself. If the summoner wanted her to give it away now… Her heart started beating faster again as she realized what that meant. Once she handed the knife to him, Sakura immediately backed away, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She continued to move in place, unable to stand still because of her agitation. Hinoka couldn’t wake up any sooner for her.

Hinoka’s orange eyes opened when she finally regained consciousness. She hungrily breathed air into her lungs, enjoying the feeling of being able to breathe again. She recognized the substance she was on as the wood of the stage… But why was she still alive? Her body seemed mostly fine… But the noose was still around her neck; it hadn’t just been a bad dream. Looking around, she saw a pair of adorable feet in red sandals, the toes exposed and wriggling as their owner moved nervously. Shifting her gaze upwards, Hinoka noticed that it was a Sakura. Her sister was wearing the cute nekomata outfit she had picked for her Sakura back when they were still home. It seemed that this Sakura’s version of her had similar taste. Sakura’s face lit up in excitement when she saw that Hinoka was awake, and Hinoka smiled gently towards her sister from another world. Even if it wasn’t her Sakura - that one was gone forever - it still made her happy to see her.

Moving on, Hinoka’s eyes turned towards Kiran. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He… he must have saved her! But why? Didn’t he push her away? Or maybe… her words managed to reach him? Slowly getting up and testing if her body answered properly to her thoughts, Hinoka continued to look straight at the hooded man - trying to get a glimpse into his mind, to understand why he let her live. She walked over to him, stumbling slowly because her legs were still pretty numb. Her eyes conveyed a simple question: Why?  
“I’ve decided to give you a chance - but you have to prove that you spoke your heart first. With all the problems you’ve caused because one of your sisters died, the only way for you to do it is through killing your other sister.” Kiran forced Sakura’s dagger into one of Hinoka’s hands, and then grabbed her by her shoulders, making her turn around. She stared directly at her young, innocent sister. And yet, she laughed internally - that was one test she was sure she could ace. Even if Corrin played the main role in her fantasies last night, Sakura also showed up there a few times - now it was time to make one of them a reality. Hinoka weighed the dagger in her hand while walking closer to her sister. She must have heard what Kiran told her, and yet she still kept smiling… Was her sister willing to die? 

If that was the case, then it only made it easier for her. But before she’d get to that, first she had to get rid of Sakura’s costume - it would only get in the way. With a sadistic smirk on her face, Hinoka reached Sakura and placed a hand over her narrow waist. Her fingers quickly untangled the knot at the front of it, and the blue belt to which her tails were attached slid off Sakura’s body. Her skirt moved down a bit as well, exposing her flat stomach but stopping at the level of her hips. Next, Hinoka grabbed the two long white sleeves, and pulled them off as well - but decided to let Sakura keep the rest of her gloves. Sakura watched her actions with a somewhat worried expression on her face - even if the prospect of dying soon excited her, she’d completely forgotten that she’d end up naked beforehand. Sakura’s mind was now painfully aware of all the heroes who were still gathered in the hall - they’d all get to see her in the nude… Sakura blushed heavily when she thought of that, but she decided to let her big sister do this - her resisting would only drag this on, and the sooner she was naked, the sooner she’d die. Hinoka’s hands grabbed onto the two folds of her white top, and pulled them to the side. Without the belt and the skirt to keep it in place, it had already loosened up a bit - and so Sakura’s small breasts - but only barely smaller than Hinoka’s - were exposed. She covered them up instantly, but only for a moment. If these were her final moments, she should at least be brave enough to show her small body off. Smiling brightly at her sister, she closed her eyes while trying to purr like a cat. Hinoka felt a bit amused when she heard that, her smile becoming more genuine. When was the last time she was able to play with Sakura? With all the battle training she focused on, it had really been far too long. Hinoka stopped for a moment, her hands touching Sakura’s chest as she fell into her memories. Then she shook her head to chase these thoughts away - it was no time to give in to nostalgia. Still, she took her time to tickle Sakura on her exposed stomach before grabbing her skirt and pulling it past her hips - and down Sakura’s legs, over her pinkish socks and through her sandals. Sakura wriggled her exposed toes at her when she did that - and so Hinoka decided to remove the red sandals as well before tickling Sakura’s soles. Her cheerful laughter again made Hinoka happy as well.

Hinoka moved up Sakura’s body again, her hands massaging Sakura’s thighs as she went past them to her destination: Sakura’s white panties. As Hinoka touched them, she noticed with some surprise that they were slightly damp - giving her the idea of playing with her sister’s slit before killing her. She quickly pulled them down Sakura’s thighs, Sakura blushing heavily again. As she pulled them off Sakura’s tiny feet, they again caught her attention. As she wondered what to do with them, Sakura’s voice reached her from above.

“Thank meou~, sister!” Sakura called out happily. Then, blushing yet again, she moved to the front of the stage. While presenting her body to all these heroes was hard for her, she knew it would do good for her shyness - and maybe also help the other Sakuras in the audience. She grabbed and squeezed her small tits, making them bounce a bit, then ran a finger through the small patch of pink hair just above her pussy.   
“I-I hope you’ll all enjoy m-my death, meow~!” She bobbed her head to one side and smiled brightly again, then returned to the spot where Hinoka was waiting. Her bare feet moved on the wooden boards as she basically ran back to her sister, who was weighing the knife in her hand again, thinking how to begin. For some reason, she couldn’t get Sakura’s feet out of her head… Maybe she should start with them?

“Sakura, please kneel down.” Her sister immediately dropped down to her knees, placing the staff near one of her legs. Hinoka got down as well, behind her back. Pulling the pink sock up past Sakura’s ankle, she ran the knife against her bare feet. As she saw a shiver go through Sakura’s body, Hinoka quickly cut down with the dagger, straight through the leg just above Sakura’s ankle. After sawing for a moment to get through Sakura’s bones, Hinoka managed to cut her right foot off. Sakura did her best to hold in the cry of pain as she did that - but the pain wasn’t too bad. The stump of her feet continued to bleed as Hinoka raised it from the ground to her mouth. Running her tongue up the sole of the severed foot, Hinoka then placed it gently on the ground again. As she pulled the sock up Sakura’s left leg - along with the blue bowtie that was tied around her ankle - the girl wriggled her toes at her almost invitingly. Slamming the knife through Sakura’s calf, Hinoka proceeded to saw again until Sakura’s other feet came off too. A second pool of blood began to grow beneath the stumps of her legs as Sakura did her best to keep her balance. Hinoka lifted her sister’s left foot to her mouth, and breathed deep in before licking it as well. Her fingers closed over the toes as she felt them up. For some reason, she found this weirdly arousing… But her pleasure had to wait.

Sakura readjusted the headband with the cat ears on her head, since it moved a bit the last time her body shivered. Her sister removing her feet wasn’t that unpleasant, but she’d been hoping for a quick death. Surely, Hinoka wouldn’t carve her up for much longer, and just finish her off now? Once she was dead, then her soul would get the chance to be reunited with Hana… She wondered how that would work if she died in Askr - and hoped that she would. She closed her hands together. “Oh gentle Dawn Dragon, please let me be reunited with my beloved.” As she said a prayer in her mind, she saw Hinoka show up in her vision. Her big sister held the bloodied dagger in her hands. Sakura’s mouth opened as she realized it was her blood on it. Before she had the time to realize how she felt about this, more pain bloomed in her body. Hinoka moved almost to fast for her to see, slicing through both of her wrists in one quick cut. As Sakura stared at the two bleeding stumps at the ends of her arms with her eyes wide open, Hinoka caught both falling hands with one of hers and put them down next to Sakura’s feet. Sakura turned her arms around a bit to get a better look at them - even if she had healed similar wounds before, seeing them inflicted to her own body made her think about them in an entirely different way.

Hinoka knelt in front of her, and placed one hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked straight into her eyes expectantly. Was this it? Would she kill her now? As she felt the cold touch of the dagger against the side of her waist, she realized that wouldn’t be the case. She sighed, a bit disappointed, just as Hinoka started to slice through it. With no bones in the way, Hinoka was able to cut through most of Sakura’s waist without much trouble. And once she reached her spine, Hinoka retracted the blade so that it wouldn’t cut through it. Instead, she just cut through Sakura’s belly. She found almost no resistance as she finished the cut, her sister’s body cut almost in half. The only thing holding the two halves together now was Sakura’s spine as well as some muscles and skin that surrounded it - and so, she still could feel most of her lower half. Still, the pain finally forced tears to appear in her pink eyes. She could feel some of the bowels from her upper half pressing on the ones in the lower half, loosened up by the cut. The cut itself was an almost horizontal line that ran through all of her waist save for a spot on her back - and only her blood had left it so far. Still, it was very hard for her not to fall over - if not for Hinoka’s strong arm keeping her stable, Sakura would have bent in half almost immediately.

Hinoka could feel the weight of Sakura’s upper half as it leaned against her arm. Since Sakura was quite slim, it didn’t cause much problems for her as she prepared for the next part. Setting the knife down, Hinoka leaned closer with her face almost rubbing against Sakura’s, and then ran her fingers through the hair just above Sakura’s pussy - just as Sakura herself did earlier. The younger girl shivered when Hinoka did that, the twinge of pleasure rising up her body - even if it was muffled by the pain coming from her wounds.

But that was just the beginning. Hinoka proceeded to rub her fingers against Sakura’s labia, until she felt the same wetness she did when removing Sakura’s panties. Then, she ran her fingers against Sakura’s clit - only for her to breathe out a moan. Hinoka took advantage of it to kiss her deeply, continuing to stimulate Sakura’s clit. After she broke the kiss off, more of Sakura’s juices began to cover her hand, her sister shivering under her touch. Next, Hinoka slid a finger into Sakura’s vagina. She could feel Sakura breathing rapidly when did that, accompanied by another moan escaping her lips. She continued to finger her sister as her body started spasming more and more, until eventually Sakura came. Withdrawing the hand, Hinoka hugged Sakura as the girl’s body shook in her orgasm, her head resting on Hinoka’s shoulder as their small breasts pressed against one another.

“Big siiister… Please, kill me already…” Sakura whispered to her when her orgasm finished. As good as her sister made her feel, the pain was really becoming unbearable for her. Hearing this sent an excited thrill down Hinoka’s spine. The older of the Hoshidian princesses moved back a bit, taking another look at Sakura while she picked the knife up. Two lines of tears were flowing down Sakura’s flushed cheeks, and Hinoka could see how exhausted Sakura was now. Yes, she should grant her sister’s wish for death now.

Hinoka stabbed the knife between Sakura’s breasts. Another twitch moved Sakura’s body when she did that. Still, Hinoka cut down with it, opening the way to Sakura’s sternum. Then, while careful not to cut into Sakura’s heart, Hinoka removed the ribs that were in the way. Once they were gone, she set the knife down again and reached inside. Her fingers closed over Sakura’s heart as her sister forced one final smile onto her lips. “Hana… I’m coming!” Sakura thought happily when Hinoka ripped her heart out. Her body shivered one final time as Hinoka let go of it, and then collapsed forwards, folding in half.

Getting up with her arm covered in Sakura’s blood, Hinoka approached Kiran and showed him Sakura’s heart, with hers beating almost as fast as Sakura’s before she tore it out. “I hope this shows that my words - and my feelings - are true.”   
Kiran took the still beating organ from Hinoka’s hand, unsure what to do with it. He wasn’t expecting Hinoka to carry his order out with such enthusiasm. Maybe… She’d really be able to replace Lyn for him? He smiled broadly at her, eager to see what the future held for them.  
“I accept it, along with your love. Now, let’s get out of here.” He started to walk towards the entrance, but Hinoka didn’t follow. Instead, she moved for Sakura’s corpse again and picked her feet up. She stared at them for a moment, before throwing it off towards the crowd of gathered heroes. She did the same with her hands, then moved towards the corpse itself. Stabbing the knife through her spine, she severed the two halves completely - and carried them to the onlookers as well. She could already picture it being used by the heroes when she ran over to Kiran. “Let’s go… my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda a bad idea... I didn't do much with this Hinoka afterwards, and in the end killed her offscreen.  
> Only put her in this role because a friend of mine asked me to - probs shouldn't have agreed to do that back then.


End file.
